Asagi Murasame
"You have now been marked with the Brand of Sacrifice. The lives of those who bear the Brand, from the last drop of blood, to the last moment of your agonizing '''death', will feed life to the new Child of Darkness." 'Asagi Murasame', also known as '''Void', is a villain, the leader of the Vanguard Action Squad, and the father of Kisaki and Rin Murasame. He and the rest of his team are the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. Personality He is first portrayed as being deathly devoted to his family. He is kind, yet an overprotective father figure, that simply hopes to keep his daughter away from the outside world which, according to him, is filled with people who would abuse Kisaki's power. Just the thought of loosing Kisaki drove Asagi to an understandably paranoid state of mind. Likely suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Asagi cracked down on his security forces throughout the mansion. Despite his firm attitude on matters involving Kisaki, Asagi tries his best to make Kisaki feel happy and content with her new life. However, his constant need to keep secrets and lack of trust in his daughter only further pushes the two of them apart. Despite his firmness, Asagi is a kind and noble person at his core. He cares a great deal for the League of Villains and his family and shows a great deal of compassion and respect to his allies. Asagi does not take kindness and loyalty for granted; Asagi was able to recognize the goodness in former villains (such as Yuzuko Okogi) and in turn provided them with opportunities to change their lives for the better, despite the borderline negative reception such an act received from his allies. While his actions can be dubious, Asagi has well intentions. He was nevertheless able to recognize the selfish nature of his decisions, and how they were causing a great deal of harm for both his family and people. As such, he forced himself to confront his inner demons and change for the better. The result was a reformed relationship between his family and allies, one built on trust. However, he used to be a misanthrope and had a true hate for people. He even advised Kisaki to hate people, saying: "The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the tiniest bit of sunlight... It destroys it." Abilities Quirk * Oplokinesis: Asagi can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of guns with perfect skill, whether they are primitive, modern or futuristic, shoot physical, liquid, energy, etc, or what he uses to propel the ammunition. He can also create guns of all types, and sizes, from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy. Quirk Powers * Gun Mimicry: Asagi has the ability to take on the form of a gun or guns. His transformed form is anatomically identical to his normal form, aside of being made of guns, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately Asagi can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of his form being more important than the other. * Gun Creation: Asagi can create guns of all types, and sizes, from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy. Special Moves * Hōjutsu: Asagi is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. This ultimate gunner may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded him. Hōjutsu practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. Quotes * "You have now been marked with the Brand of Sacrifice. The lives of those who bear the Brand, from the last drop of blood, to the last moment of your agonizing '''death', will feed life to the new Child of Darkness."'' * (To Kisaki Murasame) "The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the tiniest bit of sunlight... It destroys it." * (About Kisaki Murasame) "I just want to protect her." Trivia * Interestingly, Asagi's paranoia has morphed him into an overbearing parental figure, as he forbade Kisaki the freedom she craved. * Asagi mentions that he's had extensive military training. * Asagi likes to tell jokes, though they're not very good. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Murasame Family